The Fuzz Ball
''' '''The Fuzz Ball '''is a mission in Grand Theft Auto III, given to protagonist Claude by Luigi Goterelli from his bar in the Red Light District of Portland Island, Liberty City. Mission The mission begins with Claude going to Luigi's Sex Club 7 looking for more work from Luigi. Luigi informs Claude that a police ball is taking place in the Old School Hall in Chinatown and tells Claude to get a minimum of four prostitutes to the venue before the officers spend all their money. There is a total of eight prostitutes, all located in Portland: * Harwood Autocrusher and Junkyard (in Harwood) * Saint Mark's (two) * Hepburn Heights * Chinatown (two) * Portland Harbor * Trenton The difficulty of the mission lies in the time constraint. The player must complete the task given within five minutes, but can only ferry a maximum of three passenger should they use a conventional, four-door vehicle. For this reason, the Coach, a bus, is best suited for this mission, as it is the only vehicle in the game capable of carrying all eight prostitutes at once. Try to get the Coach before assigned the mission, so you do not waste time locating it. Using the Coach, the player must chart a single course across Portland, allowing them to transport and deliver all the passengers in a single go. One effective route is as follows: * Passenger #1: Head north from Sex Club 7 to Hepburn Heights; * Passenger #2: Head northeast, jumping off the road into the Harwood Autocrusher and Junkyard; * Passenger #3: Head south from the entrance of the Junkyard, and make a left turn in Saint Mark's to a road where the third passenger is; * Passenger #4: Drive uphill to the east, turn right at the end of the road, and continue south and west the road until you see the fourth passenger waiting on a downhill incline on the southern edge of Saint Mark's; * Passenger #5: Continue down the road towards the west, past the subway station, all the way to the western end of the road, where the fifth passenger is waiting to the right at the border between Chinatown and the Red Light District; * Passenger #6: Enter Chinatown and locate the southern entrance of Chinatown's open air market (the only entrance without the Chinatown arch) * Passenger #7: Drive east, cutting across Portland View's grassy field and turning right to head to the entrance of Portland Harbor. Passenger #7 is waiting there. * Passenger #8: Continue down the road until you reach an intersection just before another intersection linked to the Callahan Bridge. The last passenger is waiting on the western side of the Liberty City Sawmills. At this point of time, the old school hall is only around the corner. You get an extra bonus of $2000 if you deliver all 8 girls. Another effective way is to get a fast 4-door car and start delivering the distant girls first in this order: 3-1-3. Mission objectives In order to complete the mission the player must: * Deliver at least four (4) girls to the fuzzball. * Deliver all eight (8) to get a bonus. Reward The reward for completing The Fuzz Ball mission is $2,000 for delivering the required amount of prostitutes (four), with a further reward of $500 for each additional prostitute, with a maximum of $4,000. Category:GTA III Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA III Category:Missions given by Luigi Goterelli